Star-Lord
Star-Lord is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Star-Lord #6: 19 Apr 2017 Current Issue :Star-Lord Annual #1: 24 May 2017 Next Issue :none Status Final issue was #6. Characters Main Characters *'Star-Lord/Peter Quill' - Son of a human mother and alien father. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Star-Lord Annual #1 Star-Lord #6 Previous Storylines Star-Lord and Kitty Pryde The Legendary Star-Lord Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Legendary Star-Lord, vol. 1: Face It, I Rule' - Collects Legendary #1-5. "Peter Quill battles the Badoon, saves an orphanage and still finds time to flirt with the X-Men’s Kitty Pryde — all in a day’s work for the legendary Star-Lord! But when Peter is captured by a bounty hunter with a strange connection to his past, can the two make amends before he’s fed to a giant alien? A Badoon death sentence isn’t exactly Peter’s idea of a good time — luckily, he’s got an ace up his sleeve. But Star-Lord soon encounters the all-powerful Titan responsible for so much mayhem in his life: Thanos! It’s the battle to end all battles, but can Star-Lord possibly get out alive?! If he does, the vicious Mister Knife and the ancient cosmic artifact known as the Black Vortex are waiting." - *'The Legendary Star-Lord, vol. 2: Rise of Black Vortex' - Collects Legendary #6-12. "Star-Lord comes face-to-face with Mr. Knife - and you won't believe who's behind that snazzy mask." - *'Star-Lord & Kitty Pryde' - Collects Star-Lord & Kitty Pryde #1-3, plus Generation Next #1 & Guardians of the Galaxy & X-Men: The Black Vortex Omega - *'The Legendary Star-Lord, vol. 3: First Flight' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. "Before Peter Quill traversed the universe, before he was a Guardian, before he was legendary, he was … an astronaut! Well, he wanted to be, at least. But as NASA’s biggest washout, it looked like the future Star-Lord was destined to stay grounded on Earth forever. Now, discover how Marvel’s scoundrel of the spaceways finally journeyed out into the galaxy, with a death to avenge!" - *'The Legendary Star-Lord, vol. 4: Out of Orbit' - Collects vol. 1 #6-8, plus Avengers vol. 1 #28, 51 & 174. "Star-Lord and Star-Lady, sitting in a tree — no more! That's right, the engagement of the galaxy is over! But Peter Quill and Kitty Pryde still have to share a ship…and work…and friends…and…yeesh. This is going to get awkward! Fortunately, they're surrounded by caring, communicative teammates like…Drax…and Groot…and Rocket…hoo boy." - *'Star-Lord: Grounded' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6 & Annual #1. "Peter Quill might have been born on Earth, but he’s been away a long time. And now that the Guardians of the Galaxy have gone and gotten themselves stranded on terra firma, how does a man go from soaring through the stars as the legendary Star-Lord to living with his feet planted firmly on the ground? What kind of job options are available for a guy whose résumé mostly consists of 'guarding the galaxy'? And with all the dangers he has faced and survived, could anything prepare him for…community service?!" - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Star-Lord created by Steve Englehart & Steve Gan. Volume 2 Writer: Chip Zdarsky. Artist/Covers: Kris Anka. Publishing History First published in 2014. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 01 Jul 2014 - [http://www.usatoday.com/story/life/2014/07/01/legendary-star-lord-comic-book-series/11918591/ Star-Lord is having a Legendary summer] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero